Amor verdadero contra todo
by Yimel
Summary: siempre estaría a tu lado la persona que amas mas que a tu vida, aquella por la que enfrentaste a todos, la única que con una mirada puede devolverte la alegría y el sentido a tu vida............este fan fic es un slash
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Amor verdadero contra todo

**Titulo:** Amor verdadero contra todo  
**Autora: **Yimelsa  
**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia por no decir casi todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Están en este fic sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido.**  
Resumen: **Hay veces que sabemos que para encontrar la felicidad completa, tienes que enfrentarte a tu propia familia y luchar para obtenerla, aunque sabes que en el camino te puedes quedar solo, no uno no se quedaría solo, ya que siempre estaría a tu lado la persona que amas mas que a tu vida, aquella por la que enfrentaste a todos, la única que con una mirada puede devolverte la alegría y el sentido a tu vida.**  
Parejas: **Ron/ Draco como pareja principal y otras muchas mas las cuales no voy a decir todavía será una sorpresa :)**  
Notas: **tomare muchas cosas de los libros como ciertas, solo cambiare unas cuantas cosas para que concuerden con mi historia.

**Pedidos: **no se que titulo poner a cada capitulo a si que si quieren y la verdad yo se los agradecería mucho, me pueden ayudar con eso y darme algunas sugerencias.

**CAPITULO 1 **

Ron estaba nervioso, sumamente nervioso, esa noche iba hacer algo que había pospuesto por años en realidad desde que estaba en cuarto año, claro que no lo había echo antes por que no quería si no porque nunca se había encontrado con el momento adecuado, y por merlín que el lo había buscado, ahora se encontraba en su segundo año de estudio como auror, y ahora si que estaba forzado a hacerlo y no importaba si el momento era adecuado o no, era necesario y punto, no era justo seguir ocultando las cosas, pero era tan difícil decir esa verdad después de tantos años, ya que a el mismo le había costado casi un año aceptarlo, ahora la verdad solo lo sabían personas que podía contar con una mano. Pero esto se estaba complicando cada vez más.

Hermione se dirigía esa noche un poco cansada al apartamento de su novio y su mejor amigo, ella estudiaba derecho legal del mundo mágico junto con política social ella esperaba trabajar en el ministerio de magia ya que se dio cuenta de que si quería ayudar a los demás y luchar contra todas las injusticias que cometía el mismo ministerio, tenia que estar en la raíz del problema, así que ella se dedicaba de lleno al estudio y apenas veía a su novio, así era como estaba casi a una semana de no ver a su novio sabia que últimamente estaba abandonándolo, pero ella sabia que el entendería siempre lo hacia, además su fiesta de compromiso estaba a dos semanas así que también eso la tenia atareada, pero su futura suegra se ocupaba de casi todo, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego al apartamento saco la llave que tenia del apartamento desde que se mudaron sus amigos, llevaban tres años de noviazgo así que tenia todo el derecho a tener la llave del departamento además por que no se lo daría.

Cuando entro al apartamento vio a su novio como ido, ni siguiera se dio cuenta cuando ella entro así que se acerco y le dio un besó suave en los labios, ahí fue cuan Ron reacciono, pero no fue lo que Hermione esperaba si no todo lo contrario, vio como Ron salto del sillón como un resorte que si ella no se hubiese alejado a tiempo hubiera sido lastimada y cuando vio a sus ojos, en ellos vio miedo supo que algo pasaba, por nada ella fue considerada una de las mas inteligentes de su generación.

Así que puso sus manos en su cintura y pregunto como si fura una madre regañando a su hijo que se porto mal.

Ronald Weasley dime en este momento que hiciste?-pregunto con el seño fruncido

Yo..yo… nada?-- Odiaba cuando le hablaba así le recordaba tanto a su madre.

Tu Ronald y no digas nada, por se que hiciste algo--le dijo mientras agitaba un dedo acusador frente a su rostro, ahí se dio cuenta de que esto no podía seguir así, así que dio un suspiro fuerte y se dio valor para lo que tenia que decir.

Mione tenemos que hablar de algo serio por favor siéntate y déjame explicarte las cosas—le pidió el pelirrojo con tranquilidad

Hermione se extraño por el cambio de su novio, ahora ya no estaba nervioso al contrario estaba sumamente tranquilo, así que prefirió sentarse para escuchar lo que tenia que explicar, a decir por su rostro se dio cuenta de que era algo muy serio así que le dijo--

Esta bien ron ya estoy sentada ahora dime que es lo que tenias que decirme—

Bueno esto no es fácil…. Se que vas a odiarme después de esto, si hasta yo me odio por esto, pero te pido que por favor me entiendas--dijo Ron mirando desolado a Hermione

Ya Ron di lo que tengas que decir y dilo ya, deja de andarte por las ramas--dijo Hermione cansada de que su novio diera tantas vueltas al tema a ella le gustaban las cosas claras

Mione no puedo casarme contigo-- lo dijo todo de golpe tanto que hermione pensó que escucho mal

Que? Espera un momento como que no puedes casarte…-- pregunto con un rostro de incredulidad

Por favor ya lo oíste no me hagas repetirlo me costo mucho decirlo después de tanto tiempo-- dijo Ron tapando el rostro con las manos

Un momento como que no puedes y la fiesta de compromiso esta tan cerca, lo teníamos todo planeado Ron y no me digas que te costo ya que a mi me esta costando mucho mas entenderlo, y como desde hace tiempo cuanto tiempo?--le dijo hermione ya empezando a desesperando

Lo siento pero no nos casaremos esto ha ido demasiado lejos y sobre la fiesta de compromiso yo no planee nada, recuerda ni siquiera yo te pedí matrimonio todo lo decidieron mi madre y tu, ni siguiera quisieron escuchar mi opinión, por favor Hermione no me interrumpas hasta después que te haya dicho todo—le dijo el pelirrojo a hermione cuando ella estuvo apunto de reclamar--y esto es desde hace mucho Mione bueno antes de nuestro noviazgo—ahí hermione no pudo callarse

Yo…. Ron no …no te entiendo que quieres decir…. Como que de antes, antes estábamos también -- le dijo la pelicastaña con lágrimas en los ojos

Hermione yo soy homosexual —le dijo viendo que hermione no quería entender y era mejor que ella supiera toda la verdad

Que?... tu eres gay?- dijo con incredulidad en su rostro


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "Confesiones"

**Capitulo 2**** "Confesiones"**

Hermione no quería escuchar y mucho menos creer lo que le había dicho su novio o exnovio en este punto no sabia como llamar al tipo que se encontraba frente a ella.

Pero estas mal Ron, que dirá tu madre no ves que sufrirá mucho—eso si que fue como un golpe bajo para Ron, el sabia que su madre no lo tomaría nada bien, pero ya había llegado tan lejos y no iba retroceder—

Lo se Hermione, se todo lo que esto con lleva, pero yo estoy enamorado de otra persona y no es justo tampoco para el --ese fue demasiado para hermione pero trato de tranquilizarse, sabia que si se desesperaba no podría analizar bien las cosas, así respiro profundo y se obligo a tranquilizarse, se seco las lagrimas que había estado derramando, esto parecía tan irreal y ni en sus peores sueños se espero esto, pero tenia que saber la verdad—

Así que Ron tu nunca has estado enamorado de mi?—pregunto con una calma que no sentía—

No, yo siempre te quise pero como una hermana—le respondió

Hermione todavía no aceptaba la verdad que acababa de oír, Ron seguro estaba confundido y ella lo iba sacar de esa confusión, así que pregunto--

Pero lo que paso en cuarto, yo vi que te pusiste celoso de Víctor Krum y esos no fueron celos de hermano-- esperando sacar a Ron de su error

Bueno ahí me di cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres--dijo Ron un tanto avergonzado de hablar de esos temas, con la que fue su novia por años

Por merlín!!-- exclamo, ya que ella, ya se estaba dando cuenta del porque los celos de Ron

Tu sabes….., bueno te diste cuenta que yo fui un fan de Krum pero cuando vi que el tenia demasiado interés en ti… me di cuenta que no solo admiraba al jugador, sino que además me gustaba,… ese año la pase muy mal, esa es una de las razones por la que me aleje de ustedes, no sabia que pensar sobre mi, yo nunca pensé que me gustaran los hombres hasta ese año--

Y ahora sigues enamorado de el?—pregunto ella con curiosidad y con temor, pues cada vez que escuchaba las Respuestas de Ron, pensaba que la equivocada era ella y no el

Yo nunca es tuve enamorado de el, solo me gustaba era como un ídolo para mi, era fuerte, guapo, claro que la nariz lo arruinaba un poquito, pero tenia un muy buen cuerpo--dijo Ron con sinceridad

Ya….. ya entendí—dijo Hermione un poco choqueada-- Pero y tu relación con Lavanger?—pregunto ya que ahí a Ron no se le notaba nada que fuera gay, pero pensándolo bien ella nunca lo noto, esta era la primera ves que notaba sus gustos por los hombres y todavía no lograba asimilarlo—

Bueno se que estuvo mal lo que hice—trato de justificarse antes de decir cual era la razón del supuesto noviazgo--pero era una tapadera, ahí me gustaba otra persona y yo todavía intentaba negármelo— le respondió con vergüenza

Bueno si para esas fechas ya sabias que eras gay como es que estamos o estuvimos de novios--pregunto Hermione, esperando que su noviazgo con Ron tampoco fuera una tapadera, eso ya seria mucho para ella.

Bueno te acuerdas la batalla final—ella cabeceo, mostrándole una cara de obvio como podría uno olvidarse de eso-- bueno……..tu me besaste y yo….. no sabia si íbamos a sobrevivir así……

Así que tú no me rechazaste para no hacerme sentir mal en un momento tan crítico--le interrumpió ella dándose cuenta de que si alguna ves pensó de que ese primer beso se había dado en buen momento ahora se equivocaba—

Si,… y además luego de eso, no se si recuerdas, ….. pero yo nunca te pedí que fueras mi novia si no que tu……….--

Lo asumí por el beso que me habías correspondido, pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo por ti-- termino la frase de el, dándose cuenta de la verdad que decía esto la cual ella nunca había visto--

Pero luego por que no me lo aclaraste, son tres años de noviazgo-- Hermione quería que se lo aclarara, sentía que había sido engañada por tres años

Lo se, se que debí decirte antes y no esperar tanto, pero te juro por merlín que lo intente muchas veces, pero cada ves que tomaba el valor siempre pasaba algo, — trato de justificarse Ron

Por eso era que te ponías nervioso cada cierto tiempo, yo sentía que me tenias que decir algo,-- este ultimo lo murmuro mas para ella, el solo cabeceo en aceptación

Y ahora tu estas enamorado de un chico?—pregunto de nuevo, aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, pero ella necesitaba escuchar esa verdad de los labios de Ron, lo necesitaba para poder aceptarlo

Si-- respondió con seguridad

Quien es?—pregunto

Eso no te lo puedo decir Mione, tu no lo entenderías-- ron ya se esperaba esta pregunta, pero no pensaba decirlo, todavía no por lo menos, no porque se avergonzara sino todo lo contrario, el lo amaba tanto, pero primero tenia que decirle a el lo que acababa de hacer y ver que hacían de ahora en adelante.

Como que no lo entendería, no crees que ahora estoy entendiendo demasiado bien Ron —dijo hermione enojada por la negativa de Ron

Si tienes toda la razón, pero todavía no te lo puedo decir, primero tengo que hablar con el, perdóname si, después de que hable con el, a la primera que se lo contare será a ti -- le dijo ron con una mirada suplicante, pero hermione era una mujer que no le gustaba quedarse con la espina y tenia una duda

Es Harry?—pregunto ella

No claro que no, el es para mi como un hermano—le dijo con una mirada que decía que eso era un pecado que el no pensaba cometer.

Entonces Harry sabe todo esto?-- pregunto

El no lo sabe, nunca se lo dije, el cree lo mismo que todo el mundo—dijo ron un poco apesadumbrado al saber que su amigo se sentiría traicionado por ocultarle algo tan grave

Tendrás que decirle, lo sabes verdad—dijo ella

Lo se Mione, pero creí que tendría que decírtelo a ti primero, antes que a el—dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, ella supo que tenia razón

Y no me dirás quien es verdad?—pregunto intentando una ves mas

No lo siento mione -- dijo firme el pelirrojo luego agrego

Y por favor Mione no insistas—y ahí ella se dio cuenta de qué el, no iba responder a mas

Esta bien--concedió ella, por el momento-- será mejor que me vaya necesito asimilar todo esto—dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del sofá para irse

Lo siento lo siento mucho de veras nunca quise hacerte daño, y te agradezco que puedas entenderme – dijo ron al ver que su amiga ya se iba

Se que lo sientes Ron te conozco desde niños se que no eres una mala persona pero tienes que entenderme y todavía no lo asimilo, sabes que yo si estoy enamorada de ti, fueron muchos planes los que hice contigo en ellos, ahora mismo tengo muchas groserías en mente que decirte y muchos hechizos los cuales se que te harían sufrir, así que mientras todavía estoy tranquila será mejor que baya—y salio del apartamento lo mas rápido que pudo, sin querer escuchar mas disculpas de Ron eso la hacia sentir peor, sentía que Ron veía toda su relación como un error del cual tenia que disculparse, una relación que para ella había sido maravillosa hasta el momento, pero eso si, esta ves dejo las llaves del apartamento en la mesita de la sala, ya no había razón para tenerlas, era una forma de dejar el pasado.

Cuando Mione llego a su casa no tenia ganas de cenar, por mas que sus padres le pidieron que cenara ella se negó solo quería echarse a dormir, ese había sido un día demasiado largo para ella y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaba mucho para que ella pudiera estar tranquila, cerro los ojos y trato de dormir no queriendo pensar que su vida había cambiado mucho, y no seria como ella lo había planificado

--

Cuando Hermione salio del apartamento tan aprisa, Ron se sintió mucho peor, pero sabia que esto era lo mejor para ella y que no podía seguir con esto por mas tiempo, por que cuanto mas pasara seria mucho peor, y ahora se sentía mucho mas tranquilo y además el sabia, que había una persona que estaba muy enamorado de ella, y con el ella seria feliz de verdad y el ayudaría para que eso pasara.

Termino con sus pensamientos al ver que era demasiado tarde fue a darse una ducha rápida, se cambio y arreglo, fue hacia la chimenea para ir a encontrase con la persona que amaba. Por primera vez iba sin ningún remordimiento.

Cuando llego al apartamento, lo encontró dormido en la cama, con una pijama de seda color verde su cabello rubio esparcido por la almohada y su rostro tan relajado, merlín que se veía hermoso y no aguanto mas, así que se acerco y lo beso con delicadeza en los labios, sus labios le sabían a un manjar era todo lo que el necesitaba, le acaricio los cabellos con delicadeza para que no despertara, el también había pasado por mucho, y necesitaba ser feliz y el iba hacer todo lo posible para que lograra ser feliz , se acerco para percibir el aroma que Expedia el cuerpo dormido, como le fascinaba su aroma le fascinaba todo el, quito la sabana con cuidado para luego tirarla al suelo, al observarlo como dormía con las piernas un poco abiertas la camisa de pijama suspendida haciendo que se vea el ombligo se veía tan sensual, esta ves se acerco con mas firmeza y beso un poco mas fuerte, nunca se imagino que para ser feliz solo lo necesitaba a el a su lado, el otro al sentir los labios de su amado empezó a despertarse, así que Ron se separo su objetivo nunca fue despertarle, el pelirrubio abrió los ojos lo miro con amor y con un puchero le dijo.

Oh amor no dejes de besarme—y el otro no se hizo de rogar al contrario le beso con mucha mas pasión y cuando se separaron ron le dijo

Como estas mi dragón, siento haberme tardado mas de lo esperado—y lo beso en la frente

No te tortures mi leoncito, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, no importa cuanto tardes—le dijo el pelirrubio mientras lo abrazaba y restregaba su cabeza en su pecho como un gatito

Por eso lo amaba, el nunca le pedía nada, al contrario siempre le daba todo--

Te he dicho que te amo? -- le dijo mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello y le daba pequeños mordiscos--

Mmm… si muchas veces pero me encanta que me lo digas, dímelo de nuevo—le rogó mientras se echaba de nuevo en la cama con ron encima de el

Te amo, Draco Malfoy, nunca lo dudes—le dijo juntando los labios con el pelirrubio demostrándole en ese beso cuanto le amaba— pero Draco necesitaba mas—

Hazme tuyo Ronny quiero sentirte de nuevo dentro de mi—le decía mientras habría las piernas sensualmente haciendo campo para su pelirrojo que lo miraba con amor, lujuria deseo felicidad y una tranquilidad que el nunca había visto antes en esos ojos, ya que siempre que estaban apunto de hacer el amor le veía un poco de culpa, pero ahora ella se había esfumado, y no sabia por que pero se sintió feliz, Ron empezaba a desabotonar la parte superior de la camisa de la pijama y le besaba su cuello he iba descendiendo, ahí fue cuando no pudo pensar mas y solo se dedico a sentir, Ron estaba muy ardiente.

**Respuesta a ****Reviews**

GRACIAS a todos los que leyeron mi historia

Y en especial **Baru-Black** por tu comentario, Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Besos y que disfruten el segundo capi que esta mucho mas largo y con las primeras escenas de Draquito

Y por ultimo no olviden enviarme mas comentarios, quiero saber si mi historia va bien esta bien redactada, donde creen que hay errores y etc. por favor.


End file.
